


Not in a thousand years.

by FreyaFenris



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe, Because it's only fair, Being their lovely selves, Blood, Crossover, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Fanart, Half naked Hannibal, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Pigs, Possessive Behavior, The other half is in stolen jeans, Will is Clarice, Will is also half naked, and it's not even my fault, because i could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will cannot leave Muskrat Farm on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in a thousand years.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this after Dolce - being sure there was no way the scene from Hannibal (2001) could happen with Will instead of Clarice. It would be too ridiculous, right...? Right? So I could at least draw it for kicks and giggles.  
> Perhaps the mistake in my assumptions came from forgetting that it's Bryan who runs this show. 
> 
> Also on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/124371657369)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Not-in-a-thousand-years-547119847)).


End file.
